particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawan general election, 3517
The Kirlawan general election, 3517 'was held in Kirlawa in 3517 to elect its General Assembly and President. 'Campaign Five political parties participated in the elections, with each of them subscribig to their own unique political ideology and platform. The Kirlawan People's Justice Party focused on small business and nationalism, while the Green Party of Kirlawa campaigned for inceased environmental awareness and protection. Animal welfare was also brought up during one of the party leader debates. Education was one of the main issues of the Kirlawa Future Party. The Green Dawn Party failed to receive any public support for their campaign due to their low membership number, and thus received relatively little media coverage throughout the campaign. A new party, the Party of Labour was founded ahead of the election, and portrayed itself as a socialist alternative to the established parties. There were two party leader debates for the legislative election, and two presidential debates. The first debate of the latter kind was held between all contesting parties, while the second one was held between Paul Zimberman of the Kirlawa Future Party and Angie Nelson of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, the two candidates who made it to the second round of the presidential election. 'Electoral system' The electoral system used in Kirlawa is proportional representation in five electoral constituencies. The five constituencies have been districted to be aligned with the Provinces of Kirlawa. The system is designed to make sure that the percentage of votes received by each party or list is reflected in the amount of seats they receive in the overall General Assembly. Below is an alphabetical list of each constituency and their respective amount of seats in parliament. *Dirguzia, with 143 seats *Dirlana, with 143 seats *Merkan, with 144 seats *Nuchtmark, with 143 seats *Uwakah, with 144 seats 'Results' 'Presidential election' The presidential election resulted in the election of Paul Zimberman of the Kirlawa Future Party, after she defeated Angie Nelson of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party in the second round, with 65.1 to 34.9 percent of the votes respectively. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=3 align="left" |Candidates !colspan=2 align="center" |1st round !colspan=2 align="center" |2nd round |- !# !% !# !% |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align="left"|Paul Zimberman | Kirlawa Future Party | 27,515,437 | 42.4 | 35,170,668 | 65.1 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Angie Nelson | Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 22,687,403 | 35.0 | 18,888,612 | 34.9 |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align=left|Flora Forrest | Green Party of Kirlawa | 14,585,322 | 22.5 |- |bgcolor=#99FF66| |align=left|Natalia Bennett | Green Dawn Party | 43,847 | 0.1 |- |bgcolor=#CC0000| |align=left|Christina Eleftheria | Party of Labour | 32,930 | 0.1 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="3"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|64,864,939 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|54,059,280 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |- |} 'Legislative election' The election was a victory for the Kirlawa Future Party, who finished with 42.4 percent of the votes. The coalition of the KPJP and the Green Party dropped from a combined seat amount of 465 before the elections, to 409 seats after it. Despite the significant losses, they maintained an overall 50 seat majority. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left" |Parties !colspan=3 align="center" |Votes !colspan=2 align="center" |MPs |- !# !% !± !# !± |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align="left"|Kirlawa Future Party | 27,804,655 | 43.0 | 9.5 | 308 | 65 |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align=left|Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 22,565,782 | 34.9 | 0.9 | 250 | 10 |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align=left|Green Party of Kirlawa | 14,197,140 | 22.0 | 7.4 | 159 | 46 |- |bgcolor=#CC0000| |align=left|Party of Labour | 45,189 | 0.1 | 0.1 | 0 | 0 |- |bgcolor=#99FF66| |align=left|Green Dawn Party | 37,640 | 0.1 | 1.2 | 0 | 9 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|64,650,406 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'717' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'–' |- |} Category:Elections in Kirlawa